


The Cat That Ate The Canary

by Daydreamer



Series: Blood-stained Roses [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: D/s, M/M, Pretty much just porn, Sexual Content, Spanking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer/pseuds/Daydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakuzu Takigakure is the boss of his crime family, but can deny Hidan nothing, even when his lover wishes to know the name of a past lover in order to extract his own bloody form of retribution. The name, however, comes at a cost that Hidan is more than willing to pay. It is not necessary to read other stories in this universe in order to understand this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat That Ate The Canary

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on request for my Pay It Forward Campaign on Y-gallery. While it is set in the Blood-stained Roses universe, it isn't really connected to the other stories. Kakuzu and Hidan are part of another mafia family. You definitely don't have to have read the previous stories in order to understand this one. It was written as a stand alone, but could be used to get a glimpse into Kakuzu and Hidan before their big debut in the next story.

Kakuzu Takigakure glanced over the document print off containing the expenditures and profits earned during the past week concerning his lucrative drug trade and prostitution side business from his personal accountant. He could smell the fear radiating from the man and gave a mental chuckle of pleasure. He might not have the notoriety of the Uchiha or the Hyuuga in the game of organized crime, but he was getting there, most notably in the area of his group's finances which he was especially tight fisted with. If he had the time, he would do the finances himself, but his attention was needed elsewhere to keep their little family growing much to his consternation.

Where money was concerned, he was like a dog with a bone. No one would ever try to short him even a single dollar and evade his wrath. Forgiveness was not something he possessed in copious amounts and one mistake was all it would take for him to retaliate with more than a simple verbal lashing. Second chances were for the weak. There were no second chances where money was concerned.

His accountant's predecessors were more than enough proof that one mistake was all it took, particularly so when it came to money, to earn a one trip ticket to Hell in the most literal sense of the word—mostly hand delivered by Kakuzu's personal assassin, but occasionally by his own hand as well. A small smile curved his lips as the smell of nervous sweat began to become noticeable in the area where his newly appointed accountant stood. That idiot was probably moments from pissing himself. And if he wasn't worried about replacing the expensive Persian rug beneath that man's feet, he likely would have allowed it to happen just to see how far he could push the man before breaking him.

Not to mention there was the issue that accountants willing to handle the books of a crime lord could be challenging to find—good ones even more so. And this man was definitely a good one, better than most actually.

"It looks fine. Keep doing this every week and you will be a very rich man."

The look of relief on his accountant's face was almost disgusting. He might have thought of some way to torture the man more if the door to his office had not burst open to reveal a platinum haired man dressed in black. The blond was right at six feet, with wide shoulders that narrowed into a trim waist and strong legs. The pissed off scowl he wore only added to the dangerous aura surrounding him.

"Get the fuck out," snarled the newcomer and his accountant was more than happy to exit as if the hounds of Hell were on his heels, leaving behind the telltale smell of urine.

He felt a sudden rush of annoyance. "Hidan."

"Who is he?"

Kakuzu arched a brow and swiveled his chair around so that he faced his private assassin. "Who?"

"You know who the fuck I'm talking about so tell me where he is before I start picking people at random." Hidan's hand slammed down onto the corner of his desk with a resounding thud. "Tell me so I can go kill the fucker. I know you slept with someone, so tell me who it is."

Kakuzu watched with a disinterested expression on his face. He wondered how he had found out about that little jaunt he'd had with one of the new soldiers in his group. The kid hadn't been much older than twenty and most certainly not the best lay he'd ever had, forgettable even, but Hidan was out on an assignment at the time and he was horny with no interest in using his hand. He would have to look into who had opened their mouth and punish them accordingly after he dealt with Hidan.

"I still have no clue what you're talking about."

"You son of a fucking bitch." Hidan slammed his hand down once more for posterity and stood with a growl. "I'll find him, and when I do, the first thing I'm going to do is cut off is his dick and then shove it up his ass. No one touches what's mine."

Kakuzu's eye twitched a little and he released a pent up sigh as he watched him move away with determined purpose. He could never deny him anything, regardless of the request and that little admittance of possessiveness was quite adorable coming from him. He relented, if only a little. "It was one of the new soldiers. He's no one. I honestly don't even recall what he looked like."

Hidan froze mid step and turned him with a dangerous glint in his eye. "Who is it?"

"I told you, one of the new soldiers."

"Give me his name."

He rolled his eyes at the request. "Does it matter? It was a fuck, no strings attack. A warm ass while you were away. I even think masturbation would have been more interesting."

Hidan prowled towards him and he could not stop the twinge that went through his groin at the intense look on his lover's face and the gleam in his reddish-brown eyes. He was like a wild jungle cat and just as untamable. Kakuzu knew from experience that he purred just as prettily as well.

Pale hands, hardened from years of using everything from guns to knives to explosives, were placed on either side of his large chair so to allow Hidan to lean forward until their lips were millimeters from touching. "Who is he?"

"What will you give me if I tell you?"

Hidan chuckled darkly, his breath smelling of cigarettes and whiskey. "What do you want?"

"I'll think on it."

A low, angry growl rumbled from Hidan. "Tell me."

"Nothing for a price."

"Name it," growled Hidan. "Anything."

"Payment up front," said Kakuzu. "As always."

"Fine. What do you want?"

Kakuzu stood, excitement running through him as it always did when playing with Hidan. Of course, the payment would not be anything that either didn't already participate in regularly. It was a game between them to see who would blink first. Apparently Hidan wanted to kill his last fuck really badly for him to give up so easily. That was a new development in their abnormal relationship. He would have to think on how to deal with a jealous Hidan and possibly even test how deep that jealousy went.

Later though.

He chuckled lightly to himself and opened the door to his bedroom, standing aside as Hidan followed him in and ripped the black shirt from his body as he moved further in. Almost immediately the beautifully pale body was revealed to him. Pink skin, finely coated in a sheen of sweat, bared itself to him. The occasional scar showed silver against his flesh and when his back was revealed, a massive tattooed rendition of the grim reaper and his accompanying three-bladed scythe danced darkly against the natural pale. Oh, he had missed seeing this while Hidan was away handling some less savory business for him.

Hidan straightened from removing his shoes and pants, standing naked in the middle of the bedroom. His cock rose at attention, making a lovely upward arch from a thatch of pale blond hair. The carpet did match the drapes as far as Hidan was concerned.

"Nice." Kakuzu's hand ran down Hidan's rippled abdomen and below to cradle the firm balls hanging just below a rapidly darkening cock. 

A brow arched at Hidan's lack of verbal response. He could see the way his jaw clenched and released so to hold back his very nature. That was not like him at all.

"Cat got your tongue, Hidan?" His finger flicked leisurely over the scrotal piercing found in the soft thin skin just below the base of where the skin of his cock met the thin skin of his scrotum.

The only sound Hidan made was a hissing through his teeth and closed his eyes. That wouldn't do. He didn't like him like this, quiet and accepting. If he was quiet, then he would be like every other man and woman Kakuzu had fucked in his life. Hidan had to be violent and loud and obnoxious. It was just how he was and it defined him to Kakuzu.

Fingers slide up from Hidan's scrotum to the hot skin of his cock. A wave of lust worked through him as his fingers stroked over the ladder of silver bars trailing up the dark red of Hidan's penis. Each bit of silver received a small flick from his fingers and he was pleased to see the clear leakage from the flared head, but still not a single word or argument.

Growing annoyed at Hidan's silence, Kakuzu decided that he'd had enough. He grabbed broad shoulders and shoved him down onto the bed with a snarl. "You always have to be difficult, don't you?"

Every passing moment of Hidan's compliance was adding coals to his anger. He rose from the bed and entered his closet long enough to snatch a leather belt from the hook where it hung. He would pull the Hidan he wanted out.

Hidan scowled at the leather. "What are you going to do with that?"

Kakuzu wasn't in the mood for answering. He flipped Hidan over onto his stomach and deftly maneuvered his hands behind his back, using the belt to secure them. That seemed to get Hidan's attention, but the damage was done. It was almost amusing how easily the seasoned assassin could be brought to heel.

"What the fuck?"

"You just like being difficult and acting like a child, so I'll treat you like one."

"Since when do you tie up a kid naked on your bed?" snapped Hidan.

Kakuzu ignored the question and pulled a struggling Hidan across his thighs. With a small smirk gracing his lips, he brought the palm of one hand down on the smooth white bottom. There was a yelp from him, but it did nothing to stop the punishment.

On some levels, their relationship could be construed as sadistic and masochistic, but they really did not fit into such limited terms. Neither fell into either category, but rather both were a bit sadistic in their own rights. Of course, their sex life fed that darkness in both of them, not quite what one would think when considering bondage or S&M. They made their own dynamic as their natures dictated and did not follow any rules but their own.

"Oh, mother fucker!"

"Don't be a baby and take it like a man."

Of course, he knew Hidan hated pain. For such a sadistic sort of man, he could not stand it being turned on him. And that made doing so now all the more pleasing for him.

His hand continued to fall, creating a sting in his palm and leaving bright red marks on the pale buttocks of his lover. His loins were flooded with heat at the sight of the marks his hand left on Hidan's pale skin. The man had one of the nicest asses he had ever seen on a man. The muscle was pulled taut beneath the skin was firm with only just enough fat to give the perfect amount of cushion and buoyancy.

A low moan erupted from Hidan and he paused in his spanking. There was a limit in everything, but when he felt the press of a hard erection against his thigh, he chuckled darkly. Hidan's limit ran in two very different directions.

"Apparently you're a masochist after all, Hidan."

Hidan gave a weak struggled before falling limply across his legs. "Fuck you."

"I think that today, I'll be the one doing the fucking. You were enjoying pushing my buttons earlier and now it's time to pay the piper."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Kakuzu brought his hand down again in one firm slap, enjoying the groan from Hidan far too much. "You knew exactly what you were doing. You know what I like about you and you were determined not to give it to me."

"And what's that?"

There was a pause before he answered. "Everything."

He pushed Hidan from his lap and onto the floor between his spread knees. "Suck."

"Then open your pants."

Kakuzu leaned forward until his lips brushed Hidan's ear. "Use your teeth."

"I'm not one of your whores," he snapped.

"No, you're special. You're all mine." Kakuzu's hand lifted and stroked over Hidan's platinum hair before clenching his fist and forcing the head back so their gazes met. "And it had better stay that way."

Hidan's jaw clenched moments before his face was shoved again into Kakuzu's crotch. His responses, loud and angry, were exactly what Kakuzu needed. He could barely contain his excitement when Hidan's teeth grazed his crotch before latching onto the zipper and tugging it slowly down over the hard erection causing it to tent out.

When warm lips began sucking on his cock through the material of his boxers, he couldn't help but cry out at the pleasure. Hidan's mouth, vile and dirty as it was, could do wonders to a cock. No matter how many lovers he took when he did not have access to Hidan, he could not deny that this platinum haired man now kneeling between his thighs was the only one to ever satisfy him fully.

Deciding to help Hidan a little, his hands slid into his boxers and trousers and pushed both down over his thighs. His cock, hard and more than ready, bobbed excitedly from a thatch of springy black hair. He did not have to wait long to feel the warm, wet heat engulfing him fully. It was the closest thing to heaven outside of Hidan's ass. He closed his eyes and savored the little grunts and wet slurps coupled with the tugging heat that swallowed every inch it could. Even the occasional gag was music to his ears as he was tugged closer to orgasm.

"Fuck," he growled. "You give the best head."

Hidan pulled back with a satisfied look on his face, saliva and a bit of pre-cum sliding down his chin. "Fuck yeah, I do."

Kakuzu looked down at Hidan through hooded eyes. Even kneeling between his thighs with swollen lips from sucking a dick, he still held that air of defiance that no amount of bindings could take from him. Hidan was a stubborn bastard and one of the best assassins he had ever employed. Hell, he could be a royal screw up and he would not care because of how good a fuck he was. That he pulled his weight beautifully only made him irreplaceable and having him in his bed all the more sweet.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, you're going to taste my cum on your tongue."

Hidan's eyes gleamed brightly. "Don't strain yourself, old man."

Kakuzu growled low in his throat. Having recently turned forty, his age was a bit of a sore spot for him, and the arrogant shit knew exactly where to insert the blade of his tongue. He caught Hidan's chin between his fingers and lifted his face toward him, lowering his lips and claiming that foul mouth in a hard and bruising kiss.

Their lips met almost blindly and soon they were devouring each other in what could only in the vaguest senses be called a kiss. The faint taste of cum and the slickness of saliva still coating Hidan's chin did not deter him from taking from him everything that he could without a single pause. He needed him, badly.

And, he would have him.

His hands latched onto muscled biceps and pulled him to his feet before shoving him down onto the bed face first. That candy apple red ass was turned up and he could not resist placing one final slap on the taut flesh before moving away just long enough to grab the lubricant he kept in a bedside drawer. While he fucked Hidan regularly, taking him dry was not much fun for either of them.

To his pleasure, Hidan remained face down and squirming on the bed. His hips began to pump against the mattress as he humped it for all it was worth. He was tempted to allow him to continue for the sight of Hidan's hips flexing was quite arousing, bringing with it a tightening in his loins.

But no, he wanted in him. He wanted to claim him. Play time was over.

The lube was cool as he rubbed it over his penis, grunting faintly at the pleasure of feeling his hands running over the head and then the frenulum. The sounds of Hidan fucking himself into the mattress were what drew him from his self-indulgence and reminded him of where his cock truly wanted to be.

With surprisingly gentle hands, he stopped the humping and tugged Hidan's hips up so that his face and shoulders were pressed into the bed while his ass was displayed in its full glory. Seeing that dark pucker between pale cheeks was nearly enough to make him come. Damn, Hidan would be the death of him.

Closing his eyes, he groaned as he slammed forward, wasting no time in burying himself in the warm heat. Seeing Hidan like this, panting as he plowed forth into him, was like an aphrodisiac. It and the small grunts and pants from him destroyed what little remained of his control, not that he had any when it came to Hidan.

Back and forth his hips pistoned into Hidan. He had little doubt that his lover was enjoying the act as much as himself as he reached beneath him and latched a hand onto the leaking cock he found, playing with the ladder piercing before running fingers firmly over the head.

"Jesusfuck!" screamed Hidan into the mattress moments before hot semen was expelled from his body.

Kakuzu cried out as he was unable to stay silent under the power of the orgasm that burst from him moments after Hidan. His hips gave a few weak thrusts before he collapsed to one side on the bed and gave a satisfied grunt. Damn, it felt like he hadn't come in a month. Having Hidan was worth any price he had to pay.

Hidan pushed himself into a kneeling position beside him and glared through the mussed hair that had fallen into his eyes. "Fucker, untie me. My arms are starting to hurt."

Kakuzu sighed and lifted one hand to release the belt, watching as Hidan rotated his shoulders and rubbed at his wrists before collapsing beside him on the bed. He really did enjoy these quiet moments after a good fuck and Hidan continued to prove he was the best fuck he'd ever had.

When warm lips began kissing up his chest to his neck and then his ear, he shuddered at the residual pleasure the touches caused. His eyes fluttered closed and he sighed with contentment, though he should have known it would only be for a brief moment.

"Tell me his name."

"Damn it, Hidan."

Hidan narrowed his eyes. "I paid your price, now give me his name."

With a rolling of his eyes, Kakuzu flopped back on the bed. "Petre."

Hidan's eyes lit with satisfaction and he moved from the bed and set about tugging his clothes back onto his body. There was excitement in the way he moved and for a moment, Kakuzu felt a rush of pity for the poor bastard that had the unlucky fate to have been a boredom fuck for him. Hidan did not take kindly to others infringing on his territory. The older members of the group knew this, but the new soldiers didn't and in their urge to please, generally ended up losing their life. It really was a shame to lose one, but such was their way of life. Every action had a reaction and only by predicting those reactions could someone come out on top. And he definitely wanted to be on top.

There was no point in stopping Hidan and he didn't want to waste his breath attempting it just to save some lowly grunt. It was better just to let him have his way. The loss of one soldier was a small in the larger scheme of things. 

With a sigh, he slid under the covers on the bed and closed his eyes. Hidan was always hard up for a fuck after a kill. Maybe he would get something out of this after all.

Hours passed like seconds and a sound of a thud followed by cursing had him sitting up in bed and flipping on the light. The sight that greeted him had a brow lifting. Hidan stood shirtless, his entire torso covered in blood while several droplets and one large smear marked his face. His eyes though, they held a lazy sort of satisfaction that for normal people, came after a good, long fuck. Hidan had never claimed to be the sanest of individuals.

"Are you happy now?"

Hidan turned his lazy eyes to Kakuzu. "Hmmm, yes."

Even stinking of blood and smearing it all over the bed, Hidan moved like a cat as he crawled on top of Kakuzu and leaned down to place a long, slow kiss on his lips. The kiss held the copper taste of blood along with sweat and past excitement. It was rather disgusting, but in some way, satisfying. Hidan sat back and licked his lips with a purr, almost like a kitten that had just been fed.

"What did you do with the body?"

"Called Kabuto."

He did not even want to think what that man did with the bodies. It was disgusting just thinking about it, but when Kabuto got ahold of a body, it was never found...never. That knowledge alone made his talents worth the disgusting thought of what happened to the bodies once they were in Kabuto's hands.

"Do you forgive me?"

Hidan hummed happily. "Wasn't mad at you. That bitch ass crybaby should have known better than to touch what was mine. I showed him what happens to people who mess with my stuff."

The annoyance at being referred to as Hidan's 'stuff' passed quickly. He was simply glad that Hidan was now satisfied and content. Living with him was unbearable if he wasn't.

Hidan's blood coated fingers lifted and fisted into Kakuzu's hair. His light brown eyes looked almost red as he grinned and lowered his lips for another kiss before sliding away. He really did look like the cat that ate the canary.

Standing and looking with disgust at the red stain now marring his comforter, he shook his head and set about tugging the dirty linen from the bed before following Hidan into the bathroom. Their relationship might seem strange to the outsider, but it worked for them. It provided what they both needed, even if it was likely to be seen as disgusting. Neither of them were saints and when death finally took them, there was only one place they were destined to inhabit. He was certain the devil had a place warming just for the two of them, but in his time left on earth, he planned to own as much of it as he could.

No one would stand in his way, least of all the Uchiha or the Hyuuga. He would kill them all and take what they held as his own. He had plans and before it was over, he would be the king of the city.

Smiling deviously, he stood in the bathroom as Hidan stepped into the shower. But first, he was going to enjoy the current moment for all that it was worth. The Uchiha and Hyuuga could wait...for now.

The end.


End file.
